This invention relates generally to an automatic vehicle washer.
Typically, an automatic vehicle washing device includes several washing operations or mechanisms, including a basic washing cycle, an enhanced washing cycle, wax application equipment and the like. The automatic vehicle washing device allows a driver of a vehicle to select from available options by varying a deposit of coins or tokens in a coin box, or varying an entry of codes on a keypad. After selection is made and the vehicle positioned in a predetermined location, the washing equipment activates and cleans the vehicle as selected.
The invention relates more particularly to automatic vehicle washing devices as described.